Being with
by jojendras
Summary: How are they when they grow up? Would they meet again? Rated M because they are all adult. :D Kanako/Mariya(Shizu) pairing.
1. The upcoming party

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

My first Kanako/Mariya pairing story. I love it if you will review. Thank you.

* * *

 **The upcoming party**

"Congratulations Mr. Shidou"

He loves the feeling of success! Being the **_successo_ r **of Shidou Enterprise, he is competitive in the world of industries.

* * *

The last moment they had before she left is

"Good bye! You will enjoy a year without me now" he remembered she said with sad tone.

She's not wearing her uniform that day but a white long sleeve and a long black skirt. She looks like an innocent in her outfit and if you don't know her you would be mistaken her as an innocent maiden. _What? She is not a maiden! She's a perverted woman!_ and it irritates him seeing her like that.

"Well good riddance!" He said. "You're a nuisance anyway so I would be happy at last! A year without you" harsh he know

She stands up "Your mean! I am telling you good words here you know! Least you can do is say last good bye words too anyway"

He also stands and take one step so he can be near her. He was supposed to say something that will irritate her but he looks at her but notice that she's blinking.

"What?!"

"Mariya, you've grown taller" she said

That's when he realize his not looking above, his looking down now to her. He knew his changing and he can't control it, it's beginning to bother him because he might lost the bet if he will not do anything.

He didn't realize that his taller than her now, he don't remember when did it start.

"Well" He heard her,

They were just staring at each other after she compliments him.

"It's nice knowing you Mariya Shidou or should I say **_Shizu Shidou_** " he see her breath in deeply and breathe out slowly

"Whatever, aren't you going" He said

She pouts "Really mean"

"Ok fine!" she turned her back and get her luggage and head for the door,

He wanted her to stop but he won't move. _Why?!_

She stops before she open the door,

"You know maybe if I weren't hating men I would have liked you"

Something hits him inside but he don't want to try to search for it. He was just staring where she left.

The door opened _Kanako!_ He thought. He tried to control his feelings inside, trying not to show any emotions but he can't

"Expecting someone?" Matsurika said he notice she's also not in the mood or more of down?

He looked at window "No one" he just said.

* * *

Eight years has pass since he graduated to all-girls school Ame no Kisaki catholic, his grandmother founded, _he won the bet!_ He didn't want to lose anyway! But for some reasons he gave that up and tell to Mariya Shidou that she should handle both, his sister would argue but he threatens her on what his planning to do in both school, he knew like him, she also cared for their grandmother's schools.

His grandmother wanted to teach them on how to understand and respect each genders, and she never failed, he learned it the odd way though.

All is planned and in favor for him, until he met an old and almost forgotten friend (he never really treat her as friend). Kanako Miyamae it would be fun if she didn't show up. All his tables turned upside down left to right of his luck because of her.

She's a nuisance for him a very pervert woman! Nose bleeding in front of him! Really? She have to do that?! She didn't care what he thinks and he turns out to be enjoying it, torturing her is his pleasure but sometimes irritating.

She was his past now he is back to his so called normal life.

"Meeting starts at three o'clock pm" Matsurika said to him, still his maid

His adjusting his tie facing the mirror of his office from the top floor.

"And your father said you have to go home before the memorial of your grandmother, he said you should go back home this week" she added

He turned around with irritating look at his maid.

"Does he know I am much occupied on how I have to be richer?"

"Fame later family first his last words" Plainly said by his maid or now assistant

He sigh, he don't want to go home early, he only visit if it's his grandmother memorial and he go home the same day after.

"Fine" He said

* * *

Trip to their old mansion was a 5 hours ride. Makes him feeling tired.

He went inside wearing black tux with testoni Dress shoes, his skin is pale color so it fits to his fashion, far he saw a very beautiful woman sitting wearing black stunning dress he reminds her of his grandmother, cause she tied it same as their late grandma

"Oh big brother" she said when she notice him coming

"Where are they?" He asked

"Looking handsome as ever" complimented _I know I always am_ he thought "They said they will come once you arrive"

Rindo and Matsurika standing beside each other.

Then four older people just arrive, the two look like the twins and other two are their butlers and maid.

"Welcome home my boy" greeted by their mother when they met they hug their parents

But Shizu just look at his father with serious in their faces. The crimson eyes is their fathers that they inherit.

 _Oh boys_ their mother thought.

"We called you because there will be a gathering of Old and new families"

The father started as they all sat.

"For what is the gathering for?" Shizu asked

"For finding your mates" their mother told them

The twin is surprised! _Why all of a sudden._

"We are fine thank you. We don't need such things" he said at least for him but he don't[a1] [a2] known for his twin

"Making look ok doesn't mean your excuse. This is the matter of making the family getting stronger, and I don't want to end up in my property just giving to a stubborn kid like you" coldly said by his father

"Mama?" Mariya said with a worried face

"What your father means, we want grandchildren" Clarified the statement of his husband to their children

The twins just look each other

"So let Mariya marry" Shizu spoke

"Wh- why only me?" Mariya said with a tone of protest and shock

Their mother give a gesture to their father saying like 'let me speak dear'

"We want both of you to get marry, find someone you will be with forever, but if you still won't find any until next year we will be forced for both of you to arrange a marriage"

"Forced marriage?!" Worried Mariya exclaimed

He don't like it and he sure is very much irritated in it.

"Don't make me laugh! I can find someone anytime when I wanted if you want this kind, I can give you tomorrow" boasted tone by Shizu, of course he can, many woman even in their office building would want even the glimpse by him.

"I'll make a deal with you Shizu" his father said.

Shizu looked at his father, oh he sure loved that a challenge!

"What is it?" He asked he didn't even know his smirking

"Make sure the woman you choose is not just someone you pick up, She must know all your colors from above" His father walked closer to him, he didn't move but a little startled to his father action "and even from beneath Shizu"

"Beneath?" he asked like curious.

"Even those sadistic attitude of moron jackass you are" His father said

This gave irritation reaction on Shizu's face

"If I find one, then I guess I'll win" Shizu tried to say confidently not to show to his father that he is not comfortable

"Of course!" His father said.

"Then what will be the price?" he asked.

His dad walked suddenly where there champagne is displayed, automatically Rindo and Matsurika served their father.

"You know the Ruby deluxe we have in England" he took a sip of his champagne "I'll give it you"

Shizu's eyes widened _this is going to be fun!_ He want that! Imagine the fortune it gives especially when he is the one holding it, His a money obsessed freak and he will do anything for it

"Wow finally deciding huh" He said trying to control his excitement.

Both girls that's with them also shock, It's their biggest business they hold for generations of the Shidou family and they know the one who can hold it must be very kind and worthy person in the family,

"That is only until you marry the woman" after drinking all that is left in his wine glass.

"Who said it will be easy get for you my son"

Shizu's face just smiling but deep inside _Stupid Old man! Thought it would be easy without getting anyone involved_

His father sure can read his mind

"If I lose?" He asked

This time his father smirked "Then you won't get the company and also you will force to marry someone I want for you"

"What?! You won't do that!"

"The company is quite big my boy, I will sacrifice it if you win so you must too" He said

Shizu clenched his hands _I want that badly, easy for me for that I must find away how to win in this situation_

"Ok fine" Shizu said plainly

"Then it's a deal" he walk near to his son and laid a hand to shake

Shizu took it and shake his father's hand

"Party will start in a week" His father said and walk away. His mother whispered to him "Good luck son"

Their parents now are gone only Mariya and Shizu along with Rindo and Matsurika

"Nice dealing" Rindo said plainly

"How are you going to do that big brother?" Mariya asked

"That's my business Mariya..." He also get a wine, same as their father Rindo and Matsurika served him. He drink all after pouring to his wine glass

"I'll think of it later. How was the schools?" He asked

"Normal, There was a proposal of the students of the class representatives there for the events that is to come, I thought it was new but it was not. As I reviewed their proposal I found the same report in the past and you know who proposed it first?" Mariya said

He emptied another wine glass

"Who?" he asked

"Kanako Miyamae" Mariya said looking at her brother reading his expression

Shizu looked at his sister and saw her smiling.

"I don't know her" he said plainly

Rindo and Matsurika looked at each other

Mariya smiled "Same as ever"

"What do you mean?" He asked irritated

"You still mad at her, and I want to know for what reason? Every time I speak her name your face changes and telling me you don't know her? Seriously brother why?" Mariya said

"None of your business too" He said coldly

Mariya got irritated "stubborn"

Rindo and Matsurika hold some sort of list and looking to it and both stop when they saw the people invited on the list...

* * *

A/N: And this is my start of my fiction.


	2. Finding a mate

Disclaimer: I owned nothing in any of the characters of Maria Holic.

* * *

 **Finding a mate**

Many people had been invited by the Shidou family, oldest to New that they have known and all are very rich and stunningly gorgeous men and women as the twin

But none still eye catching for the eye of the man whose family hosted it. Shizu is irritated at everything _all is just a pawn for him_ some women looked at him with flirty look. He can bang them whenever he want but, no, his not interested. He knows they all want is his money, yah this people sure are gold diggers,

He saw his cousin with her husband. He is happy Ayari is not having trouble with them like before. Although he wanted their company to lose but because of by blood he just let it, and her husband a very nice pawn for him. He just smirk

"A handsome man should not be alone" A woman came near him, _she sure is very beautiful with all those make up, I wonder what she looks like if she don't have it._

"Guess this handsome is thinking and wants to be alone" He answered

The woman laughed "Your quite harsh isn't it Mr. Shidou"

"I'm just being honest Mrs. Minamori"

They both laugh, "Well there's some maidens here you can enjoy rather than staying here" She said

"I'm sure there is" he said

The woman left him _bitch_ he said in his mind.

He looked around he saw his sister talking to some people and Matsurika and Rindou with their relatives. His parents talking to some partners in work

He hate crowds.

He sneak out until he reach some near to their garden and far to their mansion. Tiring for the night, he look at the sky.

 _Beautiful full moon tonight huh_

"Eek!"

Shidu suddenly startled by that sound, it was in their garden with trees, he heard rustling in the trees when he walked near

"Help" faint but he can hear it

He looked around to find that voice

"Above" he heard

He looked above, his eyes widened for fascination,

She has dark blue sea eyes that shines because of the moonlight and dark blue hair, she also has beautiful body, looking, and his eyes stops at her beautiful cleavage the blue dress also fits her outfit the color of her skins shines also because of the moons light.

"Please mister can you help me go down, I got stuck" She said suddenly

He moved some near tree _I think Rindou put the lever somewhere here,_ he tap the tree until he touched the lever and bring it down

The thing holding the woman's body starts to widen "eh?" _Oh! My gosh I'm going to fall!_ She closed her eyes for possible impact that she will feel very soon

Instead of hurt she felt some one holding her,

"Hey! You alright?" She heard him asked

Slowly she opened her eyes, well its dark she can't see his face

"Y-yeah" she is trying to see the face of her savior _Its still dark can't see him, wait his not putting me down yet?_

"Yo-you can put me down now" she said, still no movement "Mr.?"

"Sorry" he said and put her down slowly

He didn't know the girl can't see him, but he can see her, so close under the moonlight _so beautiful_ He said to himself.

"Thank you for saving me there, I forgot Rindou likes putting traps in this place" she said smiling

 _She knows Rindou huh?_

"Good timing I came, I somehow don't feel inside, maybe because of you" _what?! Really I am flirting with her?!_

He can see the girls eyes widened and turned out red _got you now_ he thought _I didn't know this woman is also low_

The phone echoes the silent

"Sorry wait" she picked up her phone, He was just standing having the chance to look at her from top to button very slowly.

He didn't realize he licked his lip on what he sees. He suddenly felt hungry of something, looking at her, there's urge he didn't felt for a very long time, he gotta look away or he can't contain anymore.

"Ok" He heard her speak reason he look to her again

"I need to go back, thank you so much." she said as she near him

"You want to get some punch or want to stay here?" she asked

"I guess we better go back" he said smiling at her

Both of them are almost the front door of the mansion,

"There you are" He heard his sister

"Why?" he ask

"Well everyone's looking for you inside, where have you been?" Mariya asked

"I was-" he stop when the woman beside him gone already _Watta?!_ Madness arousing in his core

"I was freshening up" He said plainly

"Oh" she said and get hold of her brothers arm "let's go inside together" she said smiling

He smile plainly a fake that is because inside, he is really mad _nobody has to walk out on him! I will find you!_

 _"_ And there they are!" they mother exclaim

"Shizu, Maria meet Natsume" The twin smiled at the man

"Wow you both grown handsome and beautiful!" he said

 _Of course moron we are since young_ Shizu said inside

"So where is she?" Their mother ask

 _She?_ He ask within again

"I called her she said she's coming but she not here yet" Natsume said looking around but not very long

"There she is, excuse me for minute" he said again

The twin and their mother wait and followed Natsume's direction,

Shizu found the woman he was with earlier, Natsume's grabbing her arms

"Sorry I got lost" she said not looking at them _what's wrong with her now?! She's starting to irritate me_

"C'mon-" Natsume didn't finish because they heard Mariya speak

"Kanako!" All of them looked at Mariya then to Kanako

 _This is Kanako?!_ Shizu thought

He can see an old colleague hesitantly and slowly looking at them

"Hi Mariya" hesistant voice she said

"Wow you look dashing tonight my dear" He heard his mother said to her

 _This woman is Kanako?! I'll punish her! After walking out! I'll make sure you'll regret what you've done!_

"Almost… didn't recognize you there'" he said calmly normal happy voice

"Good to see you Kanako-chan" he said as he held his hand for her

He can see her looks afraid and it made him smirk

"G-good to see you S-Shizu" she gave her hand to him to shake but instead he hold it and kiss it

 _Hmm..._

"Mariya you and Kanako were roommate in high school right?" He said

"Y-yeah we were" Mariya said.

"Nice to see an old roommate is invited for this glamorous party" He said

He can see Kanako was easily irritated on his words, he was starting to enjoy now.

"That's not nice Shizu, Kanako's mother was my friend and her father was also my teacher so I invited them" Their mother said

"Oh I didn't know about that mother?" Mariya said

"Of course dear, we rarely shared moments for a very long time" she said

 _That's true mom_

 _"_ Why is your sisters not here Kanako?" she asked

"Yumi is busy, Miki is in college and father is not well, he needs a lot of rest Mrs. Shidou" she said with sad tone

"That's quite sad, So you're going to the memorial too?" He heard her mother say

"Why would she go there?" he asked

His mother just smiled

"Y-yes, that's what father asked me to do, before I go back"

 _What the! The nerve of this woman, why is my family want her to be involved at my loved grandmother!_

"Uhm excuse me" he heard her say

"Where are you going Kanako?" Mariya said

"Ah- comfort room?" she said, she can feel his anger and she don't want to be near to him anymore

"Oh th-" Mariya stop because her brother interfered

"Let me show you around while finding the comfort room" he said _you've got the nerve walking out on me!_

"That's good dear you can tour Kanako in the place, you haven't seen each other for a long time"

"Shall we" He said nicely and present his arm on her

He can see the fear and hesitation, but she hold him anyway.

Leading happy face is his greatest pretend, _oh yes I'm the great pretender as the quote say._

* * *

 _A/N:_ Oh yes I know your the great pretender

Shizu: Shut up!

A/N: :D


	3. My fear of him

Disclaimer: I don't Own any Maria Holic characters.

First 3 chapters hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **My fear of him**

She was supposed to stay outside until party is over, she was in her nostalgic state she forgot almost but too late, she was now hanged _Rindou's trap devices! Great! how am I supposed to let go now_ she suddenly heard small footsteps and below saw a man looking around

"Help" she said _I hope he heard me_

She saw the man walk more and his now below her

"Above" she said

She can't see the guy and he was just standing there looking above

"Please mister can you help me go down, I got stuck" _Don't just watch!_

She saw the man move somewhere and she can't identify what his doing but suddenly

"Eh?" _Oh my gosh I'm going to fall!_ She closed her eyes for possible impact that she will feel very soon

 _It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!_ She is shouting inwardly

"Hey! You alright?" She heard him asked

Slowly she opened her eyes, well its dark she can't see his face

"Y-yeah" she is trying to see the face of her savior _It's still dark can't see him, wait his not putting me down yet?_

"Yo-you can put me down now" she said, still no movement "Mr.?"

"Sorry" he said and put her down slowly

"Thank you for saving me there, I forgot Rindou likes putting traps in this place" she said smiling

"Good timing I came, I somehow don't feel inside, maybe because of you" She was surprised on what he said makes her blush

 _Is he attracted to me? It can't be Kanako_

The phone echoes the silent

"Sorry wait" she picked up her phone.

"Hello" she said

 _'Where are you? I am looking for you everywhere in this place, Mrs. Shidou said she wants to meet you, you know"_

"But Onii-san"

 _'Kanako you must meet at least Mrs. Shidou, you know your mother and her are once friends. You must give respect for that'_

She sigh "Ok" and she hung up

"I need to go back, thank you so much." she said as she near him

"You want to get some punch or want to stay here?" she asked

"I guess we better go back" he said smiling at her hoping to spend more time for her savior.

Both of them are almost the front door of the mansion, when the man she's with hits the lights outside the mansion, she can clearly see now who he is

 _Oh no! It can't be it's the freaking sadistic cross dresser! I got to sneak out! Good thing his still not looking!_

"There you are" she heard his sister called him and she took that chance to leave them,

"Why?"

Was the last question she heard coming out from his voice before she disappear completely.

She went the other door, and exactly she stops at the food she's hungry now, the only thing that drag her to the crowd is the food,

 _I can't resists this pleasure._

"There you are finally" she heard

She's not yet turning to see who it was yet she's was already dragging away from the food _my food!_

She looked at the person holding and, it's her older cousin Natsume, she looked where they were heading and she wants to run.

She can see Shizu and Mariya beside a beautiful older woman looks like Mariya

She can see Shizu staring at her and she can see sinister things in his eyes _what did I do? You left him earlier idiot! What?! Why are you talking to me! I am you idiot! aaaaah!_

"Sorry I got lost" _Don't look at him Kanako_

She said and think when they arrive at the group

"C'mon-" Natsume didn't finish because they heard Mariya speak

"Kanako!" she can see all of them looked at Mariya then to her

"Hi Mariya" hesistant voice she said

"Wow you look dashing tonight my dear" Mrs. Shidou said

"Almost didn't recognized you there' He said to her _I almost didn't know who you are too_ she thought

"Good to see you Kanako-chan" he said as he held his hand for her

 _This is bad really bad! Go grab it! You know him of all people here!_

"G-good to see you S-Shizu" she gave her hand to him to shake but instead he hold it and kiss it

 _She was shocked_

"Mariya you and Kanako were roommates in high school right?" She heard him said

"Y-yeah we were" Mariya said trying to answer plainly. Their parents didn't know they switch places in high school.

"Nice to see an old roommate is invited for this glamorous party" with a voice of mocking. Kanako is now mad at him that why she got courage glare at him

 _Who does he think he is!_

"That's not nice Shizu, Kanako's mother was my friend and her father was also my teacher so I invited them" Their mother said

"Oh I didn't know about that mother?" Mariya said

"Of course dear, we rarely shared moments for a very long time" she said

 _"_ Why is your sister not here Kanako?" she asked

"Yumi's busy, Miki is in college and father is not well, he needs a lot of rest Mrs. Shidou" she said with sad tone

"That's quite sad, so you're going to the memorial too?" Mrs. Shidou asked her

"Why would she go there?" She heard him with sound of irritation. _Bastard! If It weren't for my parents I will not go you know!_

His mother just smiled. Ignoring her sons disagree tone

"Y-yes, that's what father asked me to do, before I go back" _of course I need to obey my parent right! But I need to go, I hate seeing that sadistic bastard keep staring at me!_

"Uhm excuse me" she said at everyone she gave a gesture that she will leave them now

"Where are you going Kanako?" Mariya asked her

"Ah- comfort room?" she said, she can feel his anger and she don't want to be near to him anymore

"Oh th-" Mariya stop because her brother interfere

"Let me show you around while finding the comfort room" he said

She was surprised and in fear, because she knows the tactics of the man, she was with him in same room for two years, torturing her and she knows when his expression changes to innocent to sadist _this is going to be another one of those years in the past? Well you must fight!_

"That's good dear you can tour Kanako in the place, you haven't seen each other for a long time"

"Shall we" He said nicely and present his arm on her

She hesitates but she must play along, she can feel his pretending the goody goody boy attitude, _his great pretending to be a girly nice his also great pretending in his manly form, if I didn't know him I would fall for him._

 _Yeah I admit his really a good looking especially now than before, very frustrating, she wants to hang out with Mariya that once Shizu, She must feel the presence of the twins to know who is who cause she sometimes she think Shizu is the girl and Mariya is the boy._

 _Please help me get out of this sadistic man_!

* * *

A/N: Don't cry Kanako-chan

Kanako: T_T


	4. Lets do fresh start

And here's another chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Maria Holic is not mine.

* * *

 **Lets do fresh start**

She can't remember why she was invited in this gathering. Her family doesn't even have connections with them. But only as old school mate and teacher of the school. She don't even know why her parents is such a dear to Shidou family. Even her older sister says _"You must go and visit on behalf of us!"._

Surely Miki wants to go and it would be better if shes the one here especially if she would be escorted by this sadistic, jackass, stupid, blackmail devil!

"Quite too many to discribe me huh Kanako" Shizu said

"Wow, I'm impress you can still read my mind Mr. Shidou" sarcastic tone she said,

"Your easy to read, Ms. Miyamae" Shizu said

She grab her hand away from her devil escort.

"Thank You. But I would like to go alone now, and I said earlier I want to go to the comfort room, but looks like its not the right place, so thank you for nothing please move"

She wanted to leave as soon as possible, she don't like the guy with and she hated him.

But she's not going anywhere. Shizu just standing looking down to her.

"Move please" she said

Shizu did move but only to grabe her right arm, she struggle to let her go but Shizu's too strong for her, he looked in her arm and twist slightly from left to right

Kanako was just gave him irritated look "What are you doing?" she ask

"No hives" He said while still examining her arm

Kanako gather her strength to her arm and grab it forcefully but Shizu got the gesture so he also let her go.

"Yes, got rid of it along time ago, I need to pee please I need comfort room" Kanako said

"How?" Shizu said

Kanako looked up to him. His face is serious and like wanted to interrogate her. She shivered.

 _what now?_

"How did you got rid of it?" He started to step closer to her,

Automaticaly she started to step backward to get away from him

"I don't know, my father got sick and I became very worried, I didn't care of my hives anymore. All I know is I want my father to be take cared" she said stepping backward

And Shizu just kept on stepping forward. Until she reached a dead end she was now leaning on a wall

"I just don't know" She said

Shizu just staring at her

"Comfort room please!" she insisted now

Shizu lift his hand.

Thought of going to touch her again she closed her eyes then she heard a click, and felt cold air behind her back that she was leaning earlier. She opened her eyes and turned around to see tiles, mirror, white linen. She turned back to see Shizu.

"Comfort Room" Shizu said then turned away from her "better be quick, cause I'll be waiting" He said not facing her.

* * *

Opening the door of the comfort room, she finally scan the place where Shizu brought her, Its dim light inside the room and not all can see inside.

Figuring she was alone, so she head towards the door that leads outside the room

As she was almost near...

"And where are you going?"

She turned around to see Shizu was just leaning beside the big window of the room. Holding a wine glass with wine

"I'm leaving" she said

"Didn't I told you I'll be waiting?" He said

"I haven't seen you when I opened the door of the comfort room, so I thought you left" She justified

"No, I was just here waiting for you, and besides you took too long, are you sure you just peed?" He ask trying to be suspicious

Kanako blushed at his question

"What do you think Comfort room means anyway" she said.

* * *

He just look at her, he can't deny she's very beautiful and very attractive to his eyes, he felt he wanted to hug her all day and wished inwardly that she can fell to any tree so he can catch her again. His cursing inside himself why would he thinking of desiring the woman he hated. She's ...

"So your not desiring woman anymore?" He just asked

"I got priorities to think now. More family matters than finding the one who can love you. It's impossible to find you can be comfortable with"

He can see her sigh deeply

"Things much different after graduating from high school" She said sadly

"How unfortunate of you, even fate must be irritated because of desiring undesirable and sinful lust" he smirk "besides you are just finding lust and you know that it was and still a sin Kanako, no wonder you failed to find someone"

She looked away trying to find a words she can say, she knows she don't have to say many to him and better if that is the only thing he knew

"The way I can see you must be proud of what you gain today" she said

"Of course CEO of Shidou Co is quite something you can be proud of." He said

"Being in a very high society, you really have something to be proud of, catching up at a young age" She said and started to walk towards the Champagne and available glass wine

She can see him smirk and looking proudly

"But I wonder..." As her fingers touch the tip of the wine glass "If they know that their CEO was once a cross dressing devil once living in all women school"

She looked at him. Not smirking nor smiling.. eyes now glaring. She knows this will happened _now what? after saying those things._

"You can be a devil if you want to you know, Kanako" Shizu said then started to walk near to her

"I want a pay back I guess" She said. She didn't move she waited until he got near to her and face to face

"Make sure, that you wont regret on what you will do" Shizu's tone is serious with a warning

"You make sure, you stay away from me so you won't shame your family" She fought the fear.

He was stunned _So she only wants me to stay away from her_

"I will fight back now Shizu I swear! If your planning of ruining my vacation here until the memorial, I will surely gotta tell those secretes of yours!" She said

 _What am I suppose to say, It's not like I would like to stay with her the whole night_

"Yeah, yeah, its not like I want to stay with you this whole night" Shizu just said, acting defeat

"Then why did you drag me here?" Kanako ask

"You left me suddenly, I helped you on that tree remember! You don't even act as feeling thankful after knowing who I am" he said.

Feeling guilty. Yeah she is very thankful that she was saved by Shizu but she can't kick out the feeling of anger on him. On what he has done to her in the past.

"Didn't I say thank you? Besides I didn't know it was you at first and I can't see you back then. I left the school having only a memory of torture almost everyday... Its not easy that I can just forget. Though eight years has passed" She said avoiding to look at Shizu. She can't deny he was very good looking guy ever since.

"Lets just make a fresh start" he proposed

"What do you mean fresh start?" She ask

"Well since eight years has passed, and we met again. How about lets go back to the basic as being friends" He explains

"Ahh huh?" She said with one brow raised

"Hi my name is Shizu Shidou, CEO of the Shidou group of Companies. Please to meet you" with a mocking tone laid his hand in the air

"Hi my name is Kanako Miyamae, a plain citizen of Japan" Kanako said plainly and reaching his hand to shake.

While looking at each other and shaking hands. Somebody knocks on the door and seconds the door opened and it was Matsurika

Both looking at the door.

"So the sex is done?" She suddenly said

Kanako blushed and let go to Shizu.

Shizu also let go and looking irritated on Matsurika.

"Hi Matsurika," Kanako said

"Hi Ms Miyamae" Matsurika said then bow slightly then looked at Shizu

"Your mother is looking for both you, you must be there for the speech of your parents" She said

Shizu nod. "Tell them were coming" he said

Matsurika bowed then leave.

Shizu present his arms to Kanako "Shall we plain citizen of Japan"

Hesitated but she grab the arm, _Like I have a choice!_

Then went outside.

* * *

A/N: And they start to be friends again?...

Shizu: Yeah

Kanako: Why did Matsurika said that?

I would like to thank you for **Nix8995** for the review. I'll do my best to make the chapters exciting.

Thank you R/R is very much helpful. You can say anything but not too many bad words. I'm sensitive hehehe...


	5. Morning, missing and irritating

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Maria Holic

A/N: I'm having problem in my brains. I don't know what I'm thinking anymore. Anyway hope you like this. you can Review if there's anything wrong but be gentle.

* * *

 **Morning, missing and irritating**

Kanako woke up early morning because of the ringing from her phone. She's inside a big house of the Shidou family, some of the invited are staying in the Shidou's rest house and she's one of them.

"Hello"

 _'Hello Kanako, good morning! How are you? Looks like you drunk yourself last night huh?'_

"Yeah, to avoid many conversations" she respond plainly

She heard the other line chuckled

"Hey how is he?" She asked

 _'He is fine. He is also asking for you. He missed you already'_

Kanako smiled

"I missed him too"

 _'Got to go sis, we will call later'_

"Ok bye"

Both hang up.

She stretched out her arm

"Good morning" she said to no one.

A knock from her door, she went to open

"Good morning Miss Miyamae, Miss Maria said if you would like to have breakfast with her?"

"Sure I'll go just a minute"

"Ok Miss, she'll be at the garden at back of this house, I'll just go to tell her ahead"

"Ok thank you" Kanako smiled

* * *

Kanako can't help but fascinate how beautiful their flowers are and trees so big and tall green. Fresh wind she can smell a good forest leaves. Walking along the garden path to where she and Maria supposed to have breakfast.

 _This place is beautiful..._ she thought

She was about to step again when hand suddenly holds her arm.

"Eh?"

"I wouldn't step on that if I were you Miss" male voice said

Kanako looked at the person holding her and saw Rindou

"Oh, your traps" she said

"Good morning Miss" He said plainly

"Good morning too, you should be careful putting traps everywhere here Rindou" Kanako commented

"At first I thought not telling you, so that I could see how many blood you splash all over the place" Rindou said normaly

Kanako felt scared "It- it's a good thing you told me"

"Or how would you survive If not dead" Rindou said it again

Kanako sigh "Ok now thank you for the warning Rindou"

"And how will you look before you die" Rindou continues

Kanako just gave a big sweat tear like above her head.

"Her face is dry and pale, perhaps a little make over can make her look good before dying" Suddenly Appeared Matsurika said.

"Matsurika! Hey, my face is not that pale and dry" Kanako touched her face

"Good morning Kanako!" Miria was just behind Matsurika

"Maria-chan! Good morning! Wow you look so beautful!" Kanako greeted

"Yours not bad too Kanako-chan" Mariya said

Mariya wears plain peach dress while Kanako wears sky blue flowery dress.

"What a coincidence we wear same outfit " Maria said cheery

Both women chuckled

"Yeah, never thought about that" Kanako said truthfully

Maria and Kanako walk together while following behind them is Matsurika and Rindou.

"Matsurika , where's Shizu?" Mariya ask

"He said he'll catch up, and insist that I should go with you" Matsurikas said plainly

"Rare to see you and Shizu not together" Kanako said

"Many things can change especially when you have to learn alone" Matsurika said.

 _What does she means?_ Kanako just thought

Reaching the place in the Shidou they already saw the small table with cakes and tea.

"Wow, this is so sweet!" Kanako said

Maria chuckle "Yeah, I only prepared this for both of us, and I know you like sweets so much so I made sure that I made delicious"

Kanako looked at Mariya astounded "You-you baked this cakes?!"

"Yeah I woke up early so made sure I'll make you delicious cakes" Maria said happily

"I'm very flattered Maria, thank you very much!" Kanako said she can't believe Maria would do efforts for her

She took a small slice from her small plate and tastes the cake. _Delicious!_

"This is very delicious Maria" she said and didn't even know she's blushing

Maria blushes in happiness because her friend really appreciates her effort.

"Glad you like it" she said and took also a bite from her cake.

Both of them just eat the cake.

"So, how you've been Kanako?" Mariya ask

"Well, life goes on... taking care of our late mother's farm she inherited from our grandfathers" Kanako said

"Thats very hard for a woman like you taking care of your farm" Mariya said

"Father is the one taking care outside, I take care of bills and some salary for the helpers of the farm" Kanako said and took a sip of her tea

"Doctor said that it would be better if our father will stay near natural forest air than city air. Besides father enjoys farming" Kanako continues

"So you help him for income" Mariya said

"Yeah, it's easy once you put your heart on it. How about you Maria what's going to your life lately?" Kanako ask her back

"Better! The two schools are running fine. I love the schools. I learn to live with it" Maria said

Kanako just smiled listening to her

"Brother won the bet Kanako. But he change his mind and said I should take care for our grandmothers sake" Maria took a deep breath "I insisted at first because it's a bet and he won then suddenly..."

Kanako is not smiling she just listen to Maria

"He said he will ruin the two schools if I let him hold it" Mariya said. "I don't believe him at first but he's so serious that's why I ended taking care of the schools". Maria said.

"He changes suddenly Kanako. I don't know how or why" Maria's tone began to be sad

"Maria..." Kanako just said

"I wonder what happen before you left Kanako?" Maria asked her

Kanako was shocked at the question, what should she answer?

"No-nothings knew then Maria. Shizu's still that sadistic torturing me almost every day. That's how I remember before I left" She said and seconds of silence she ask again

"Is he still like that?"

Maria blinks at her friend

"I don't know when his alone Kanako. I mean we both have businesses to take care, we only sometimes greet through text and rare to see each other."

"I see" Kanako said.

Both girls avoid the topic and ask about how girls in schools in Ame no kisaki. About their love lives or anything, so many to tell that they almost reach lunch time. Until the Parent's call them for some gathering and Shizu is nowhere.

* * *

It's almost sunsets Kanako decided to walk around. She found Rindou sitting beside a tree near the lake. When she got close enough she ask

"What are you doing there Rindou?"

"Cleaning my baby" He said and raise the thing his holding.

 _Shot gun?!_

"What will you going to do with that?" She ask

"Hunting..." Rindou said

"Oh, you love to hunt" She said

Rindou nodded. "Anytime soon family would go to the woods to hunt, and I'm preparing my baby for a hunt'

"Do- do you kill them?" She ask

"Sometimes... depends on how are the bet going to be" He said

"What if you accidentally killed a rabbit?" Kanako asked in curiosity

Rindou stop shining the shotgun and looked at the woman

"I never miss a shot, but if you're asking if I can catch a rabbit? I would be happy to catch wild one for you" Rindou said

"Really Oh I would love that!" Kanako said happily

Rindou smiled "Of course"

"Rindou! Where's Maria and why you are here with the looked alike donkey"

Both Kanako and Rindou looked at the person who talked.

 _Shizu! I_

"Excuse me! I do not look like a donkey!" Kanako said in irritation _the nerve of this guy_

"Hmmm. you kinda look like a donkey" Rindou put his hand in his chin and observe Kanako's face

"What! I am not!" Kanako said

"We'll the devil is mad so I have to go" Rindou said.

"Hey! Rindou, are you ready for the hunt?" Shizu asked

"If you're ready to lose, sure" Rindou said and walk away

"In your dreams" Shizu said

Kanako just looking at two and when Rindou walk away she follows him through her eyes.

"And you..." Shizu said but didn't finish his sentence

Kanako Crossed her arms "You know it's rude to just entering in someone's conversation"

"Tsk! I got irritated seeing two servants of mine smiling and laughing in front of their master" Shizu said

"Excuse me! I am not your servant here mister! I'm your guest if I correct" Kanako answered back

This woman is not the same as before, she became stronger. She won't accept any insults from him anymore

"Yeah… Yeah thanks for the reminder" sarcastic tone he said

"Where have you been anyway?" She ask

"Are you my mother now?" He said

"Grrr, Fine!" Kanako started walking

"And where are you going?" He aske

"What? Who's asking? Are you my father?!" She said returning what he just said to her philosophically

He didn't respond

"I'm going back to the guest house I'm tired, good bye!" Kanako said

"Talk about fresh start his ass!" she said whispering

He heard it but he didn't care. He took a deep breath while looking at the sunset.

"What!" Kanako almost shout

"Hey it's an emergency, I need to leave!" Natsume already pack his bag

"But, all of the sudden! Leaving me here alone?" Kanako ask

Mariya was with them and Matsurika.

"Kanako." Mariya said

Walking outside the door of guest house the taxi's already waiting outside.

"If you're going home then I should be too" Kanako said

"No! Finish the deal then you can go home. You gotta be patient Kanako, If my son didn't sick I might stay with you but I need to go". Natsume explained

"Why didn't you say so? Ok I'll get to stick three more weeks, take care on your way home." Kanako said.

"You too" Natsume said after he load the back of the taxi

"Bye" she said with wave hand when she saw her cousin went inside.

She sighs _now I'm alone here_

"Kanako don't worry I'm here. School is just near you can visit there if you want" Maria offered

Kanako smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Kanako: Now I'm alone

Maria: I just told you were here for you!

Kanako:(I want to go home)

A/N: (With god playing video games)


End file.
